


End.

by the_sparrow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, im sad, just a thought really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sparrow/pseuds/the_sparrow
Summary: The end came.





	End.

_ The end is coming. _

 

When he saw him fall from the train, his sky blue eyes drowning in tears as he choked for air, he said  _ “The end is coming.” _

 

_ The end is coming. _

 

When he saw his stare, cold and unforgiving like the winter, as the metal of his hand bruised his body, he said _ “The end is coming.” _

 

_ The end is coming. _

 

When he cried out his own name he remembered for the first time in forever, as electricity run through his veins, he said  _ “The end is coming.” _

 

_ The end is coming. _

 

When the whole world told him he was a monster, a heartless, ruthless beast he said  _ “The end is coming.” _

 

_ The end is coming. _

 

When he hid away, finally able to live in peace, he suddenly said  _ “The end is coming.” _

 

_ The end is coming. _

 

When he returned, two hot bodies melting into one as mindless, careless whispers were breathed into each others mouths they said  _ “The end is coming.” _

 

_ The end is coming. _

 

When he heard his name and he turned, eyes widening as his friend, his lover, his life, was blown away like dust as his warm eyes gazed into his, he said  _ “The end is here.” _


End file.
